Reflection
by Effie0420
Summary: [1S STORY] Baekhyun yang selalu mengagumi Sehun, Luhan yang selalu menghalanginya, & Chanyeol yang menjadi tempat curhat Baekhyun. "Aku memang hanya menjadi bayangan di balik bunga – bunga itu. Kau benar—aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku—". BL/EXO's CRACK PAIR


"**REFLECTION"**

.

.

.

.

Story © **Griffin 'Effie0420**

.

.

.

.

**Main Cast :** Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo

**Length :** Oneshoot

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Fluff

**Rating :** T

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

Yaoi! Boy x Boy, Boy's Love. DLDR. Don't Bashing. Out of Characters. Some typo(s). Mussy plots.

.

.

**Note :** Disini Luhan kelas 3, kalau Sehun & BaekYeol kelas 2 SMA..

.

.

**Summary :**

Baekhyun yang mengagumi Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu menghalanginya. Ada apakah sebenarnya? "Aku memang hanya menjadi bayangan di balik bunga – bunga itu. Kau benar—aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku—"

.

.

.

.

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat tengah mengendap – endap di belakang seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu, atau orang mengenalnya dengan Oh Sehun. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Dia adalah fans berat Sehun, sang pangeran sekolah itu. Tidak—ia tak mau disamakan dengan semua fans Sehun. Dia tulus menyukai Sehun, dia pikir dia mencintainya. _Yeah_, mencintai seorang Oh Sehun yang sempurna. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa hobinya begitu jelek dengan menjadi _stalker_ Sehun setiap saat. Padahal itu bisa saja membuatnya terlihat murahan kan? Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak—dia bukan pemuda bisa di'apa-apakan' dengan mudahnya. _Hell—no!_ Baekhyun hanya mencintai Sehun. Eh, sepertinya pikiran Baekhyun berwisata kemana – mana hingga ia kehilangan jejak pangerannya. Matanya membulat dan ia segera berlari ke belokan yang dilalui Sehun tadi.

_Brukk._

"Aww—" Ia meringis dan mengusap – usap pantatnya yang mendarat mulus di lantai keramik sekolahnya. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah tampan—ah, tidak, mungkin cantik. _No—no_, dari sudut pandang Baekhyun mungkin akan terlihat tampan dan cantik dalam satu waktu. Dia mengenalnya. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang dekat dengan Sehun.

"Sudah aku katakan tidak usah mengikuti Oh Sehun lagi!" Luhan, nama pemuda itu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memandang remeh kearah Baekhyun. Perlahan berdiri, kini Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula bukan cuma aku yang mendekati Sehun. Bahkan satu sekolahan pun mendekatinya. Termasuk kau kan, Luhan _sunbaenim_?!" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendelik dan mendengus kesal. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena apa. Kesal mungkin. Setidaknya itulah persepsi Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa – apa sebaiknya diamlah!" Luhan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menggerutu kesal sementara tangannya menepuk – nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu. Ia mengumpat kecil sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya berlipat – lipat saat memasuki kelasnya. Sial! Sungguh sial! Ia kesal pada _sunbae_ nya yang bernama Luhan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa hari ini acara 'mari men_stalk_ Sehun'nya selalu dikacaukan pemuda manis itu. '_Mentang – mentang dekat dengan Sehun—huh, kesal!_' Ia menendang meja di depannya sebelum akhirnya mengaduh dengan jeritan kecil.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" Chanyeol, yang notabene sahabat Baekhyun, langsung merangkul pundak teman seperjuangannya ini. "Gagal men_stalk_ Sehun?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan pipi yang menggembung kesal. Si tinggi tertawa lebar dan mengusak rambutnya lalu duduk di kursinya, disusul oleh Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Gara – gara Luhan _sunbae_ yang sok kecakepan itu! Euh—" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya seolah jijik dengan sosok _possesive_ Luhan. "Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih kan, Yeol?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi." Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Dahinya menyerngit. "Kau tau kan? Luhan itu mengagumkan. Takkan kubiarkan si makhluk berhati es itu mendapatkannya." Baekhyun melongo. Tangannya langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan beringas.

"Huweeee! Sahabat macam apa kau! Kenapa malah membela Luhan _sunbae_ eoh?! Park Chanyeol jelek!" Chanyeol meringis pelan. Walau pukulan Baekhyun hanyalah pukulan ringan, kalau di pukul berkali – kali ya tetap sakit. Tangan besarnya menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan lalu menatap matanya dalam. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengerjap – kerjapkan mata bulan sabitnya imut. Cengo dalam beberapa saat.

"Whhahahaha. Lihat wajah cengo mu, Byun Baek!" –dan bibir tipis Baekhyun pun mengerucut ke depan beberapa centi. Seakan ingat sesuatu, Baekhyun langsung merogoh lacinya dan _hap_—ia menemukan sesuatu disana. Ia tersenyum simpul saat menemukan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna _peach_ disana. Simbol rasa kekaguman atau mungkin –manis? Baekhyun manis. Oh—ayolah, wajahnya kini mulai merona. "Eoh—tadi pagi kau dapat lagi?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk imut.

"Aku benar – benar ingin pengirim bunga ini segera mengaku." Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. "Aku tak suka orang yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan bunga ini."

"Dia menulis pesan lagi?"

"Heum—_yeah_." Baekhyun menarik satu kertas kecil dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Chanyeol mengambil dan membacanya.

_**Kau selalu mengagumkan, Byun Baekhyun—saranghae.**_

Chanyeol terkikik kecil sebelum akhirnya memberikan note kecil berwarna biru itu pada Baekhyun.

"_Well_, mungkin dia jelek makanya tak berani menampakan wujud (?) nya?" Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap kertas di depannya dengan gemas. Siapa pun pengirimnya, ia telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan kiriman bunga di mejanya, tapi sudah sekitar empat bulan ini ia mendapatkan hadiah yang sama, yaitu bunga mawar dan note kecil. Kadang bunganya berwarna ungu, hijau, putih, atau biru. Namun ia sering mendapatkan warna _peach _dan juga note yang diikat dengan tali merah di batang bunganya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pengirimnya, karena yang jelas, saat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, ia sudah menemukan bunga itu tergeletak manis di atas mejanya.

.

.

**Official © Reflection**

.

.

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa Baekhyun akan mengikuti Sehun. Setelah menyiapkan dirinya secara lahir batin (?), ia berniat mengikuti Sehun sampai rumahnya. Jujur, ia belum tahu dimana rumah Sehun. Padahal sudah hampir setahun dia mengagumi sosok dingin itu. Seperti sekarang ini, dia tengah mengendap – endap di belakang Sehun saat Sehun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Sesekali Baekhyun bersembunyi saat Sehun berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh dan melambai pada teman – teman sekelasnya –yang dekat dengan Sehun pastinya. Beruntung koridor sedikit sepi karena sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang. Dan lebih memudahkan Baekhyun untuk mengintai.

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, matanya membulat saat tangan _sunbae_ yang menyebalkan –menurutnya– langsung melingkari leher Sehun. Dan yang paling membuatnya _shock_ adalah, Sehun yang terkenal dingin tanpa ekspresi itu tiba – tiba tersenyum. Walau dari jarak yang lumayan jauh ini, Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau ia tak pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu. Dan paling membuatnya kesal adalah—Luhan? Apa hubungan mereka sampai Sehun bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Luhan.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif yang berharap kalau tadi hanyalah salah melihat. _Yeah_, dia harus yakin kalau Sehun itu _single_, dan mereka tak punya hubungan apapun. Heum, walau pun gosib yang tersebar di sekolah mengatakan kalau mereka berkencan, tapi Baekhyun takkan percaya akan hal itu. Tidak untuk saat ini, karena kedekatan mereka yah cuma begitu saja. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat mereka berciuman—oh, untuk opsi yang satu ini semoga saja tak pernah terjadi.

"Ck, mereka kemana?"

Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik pohon maple saat kedua manusia itu tiba – tiba saja memasuki sebuah cafe. Kencankah? Kepalanya menggeleng – geleng cepat. Tidak—tidak mungkin. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dengan memegang bubble tea di tangan masing – masing.

"Eoh? Bubble tea?" Baekhyun segera mengambil note bersampul abu – abu miliknya dan segera mencatat sesuatu disana. '_**Sehun membeli bubble tea. Sepertinya rasa coklat.**_' Dan ia segera memasukkan note itu lalu melangkah mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Pasalnya dua orang yang berada sedikit jauh darinya itu tampak saling melempar guyonan dan tertawa lebar pada akhirnya. Dan disitulah Baekhyun tahu kalau mungkin mereka memang punya suatu hubungan.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bercat cream dan putih dengan gerbang yang super megah di depannya. Kedua pilar raksasa, menyangga dua sisi rumah klasik itu. Satu kata di benak Baekhyun sekarang, LUAR BIASA MEGAHNYA—oke ralat, itu tiga kata. Terlihat beberapa _bodyguard_ membuka pintu gerbang berukuran raksasa itu dan mempersilahkan Sehun serta Luhan masuk. Lagi – lagi Baekhyun dibuat cengo? Sedekat apa mereka sampai Luhan juga bisa masuk? Segala pikiran negatif mulai menyelubungi otaknya.

'_Apa mungkin ini seperti dalam film – film itu? Ternyata mereka berdua telah menikah dan di tempatkan dalam satu rumah? Atau mungkin mereka masih bertunangan atau malah sudah memiliki anak?_' Tidak—untuk _option_ terakhir itu terasa tidak mungkin atau bahkan sangat salah. Mana ada lelaki hamil? _Yeah_, kalau Luhan itu jelmaan perempuan sih, atau juga dia lelaki yang memiliki rahim. Tapi, oh ayolah, bahkan lelaki yang memiliki rahim itu bisa dihitung jari dan Luhan tak mungkin termasuk di dalamnya.

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan memasuki rumah itu dan pintu megah itu kembali tertutup, Baekhyun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan santai seolah tak terjadi apa – apa. Saat melewati tembok samping gerbang kediaman mewah itu, dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat plat kayu hangul bertuliskan 'Keluarga Oh' diatasnya. Jadi yang jelas—ini benar – benar rumah Sehun. Lalu Luhan? Ohh—Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya mulai pening sekarang. Ia pun segera berlari pulang.

.

.

**Official © Reflection**

.

.

"Jadi—apa yang kau dapat dari acara men_stalk_ mu kemarin?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana.

"Aku tak dapat apa – apa. Yang ada aku patah hati, Yeol!" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Chanyeol hanya mendecih dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan menumpu dagunya di atas tangannya yang terlipat.

"Kemarin aku melihat Sehun dan Luhan memasuki rumah keluarga Sehun."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah itu berarti mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus?" Lipatan di belakang kepala Chanyeol kini berganti di atas meja. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan iba.

"Jadi? Mereka benar – benar punya hubungan ya?" Wajah Baekhyun makin tertekuk. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajah imutnya. "Hei—hei, tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu Baek. Eh, apa kau mendapat kiriman bunga hari ini?" Sontak Baekhyun duduk menegak, Chanyeol saja hampir terjungkal melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih kecil tersenyum lalu merogoh lacinya dan membawa keluar setangkai mawar berwarna sama dengan kemarin, 'warna _peach_'.

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki ini." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu menyukai pengirim bunga ini atau Sehun hah?" Kali ini wajah yang tersenyum sumringah itu langsung menunduk malu.

"Sepertinya keduanya. Hhehe."

"Ohh—ayolah Baek, kau sangat tidak konsisten." Baekhyun hanya mendesis pelan, sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat mendapati sang pangeran sekolah Oh Sehun, tengah ber_tabrakan_ mata dengannya. Wajah Baekhyun sontak merona. Sehun menatapnya. Iya, dia yakin Sehun menatapnya. Namun hanya beberapa detik karena pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu pergi. Entah kemana.

"Yeol—kau tadi lihat kan? Sehun, Sehun melihat kearahku." heboh Baekhyun sembari menggoncang – goncangkan kedua lengan Chanyeol. Tak peduli kalau hentakan keras yang dilakukannya membuat pemuda tiang listrik itu mual. Rupanya si kecil sudah lupa dengan rasa sedihnya tadi.

'_Oh, Byun Baek—kau membuatku gila_.' keluh Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

**Official © Reflection**

.

.

Baekhyun lagi – lagi asyik memandangi Sehun dari jendela luar ruangan anggota OSIS. Sehun memang termasuk bagian anggota OSIS, ia mengisi posisi seksi kedisiplinan. Dan Baekhyun akui jabatan itu cocok dengan raut wajah Sehun yang _poker face_ itu. Bukankah dengan modal itu, siswa akan takut melanggar hukum? Karena bagaimana pun juga, Sehun adalah sosok mengerikan ketika mulai menghukum siswa – siswa yang melakukan pelanggaran.

"Byun Baekhyun?!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Suara ini sudah sangat dihafalnya dan ia malas sekali meladeninya. Luhan menarik pundak Baekhyun sehingga pemuda yang lebih pendek itu berbalik cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang OSIS? Kau memata - matai Oh Sehun?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau—"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh mengikuti Sehun begitu?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya. "Jika _sunbae_ memang menyukai Sehun, sebaiknya kita bersaing secara sehat." Mata rusa Luhan membulat. "Jadi, tak usah melarang – larangku seperti ini. Harusnya_ sunbae_ tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Bagaimana jika _sunbae _berada di posisiku hah? Mengagumi seseorang tapi tak bisa meraihnya? Apa_ sunbae_ pernah merasakannya? Tidak kan?!" Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh membuat Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencerna semua perkataan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau tidak mengerti Baekhyun, jadi diamlah." Tangan Luhan mengepal kuat.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Perasaan kita berbeda, maka dari itu _sunbae_ tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku." Mata Baekhyun berkaca – kaca, entah karena ia sedih atau karena menahan amarah. Wajahnya memerah dengan rahang yang mengeras. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun itu laki – laki tulen, dimana saat marah, ia juga terlihat menyeramkan. Jauh dari kata 'manis' yang selama ini mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Yang jelas dia risih jika Luhan terus saja mengawasinya layaknya nara pidana.

"Hentikan Byun Baekhyun!"

"Terserah apa pun yang akan _sunbae_ lakukan padaku. Yang jelas aku akan tetap mencintai Oh Sehun!"

"Begitukah?"

_Deg._

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang saat sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dengan gerakan cepat. Matanya langsung membulat saat Sehun kini berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian di bibir tipisnya. Hazelnya menatap mata sabit Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun sedikit gelagapan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berlari pergi. Ia terlalu malu kepergok Sehun seperti itu.

"Dia menarik juga _hyung_." Sehun berbisik, masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ck—diam kau!"

.

.

**Official © Reflection**

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah terlampau pagi. Ia benar – benar penasaran dengan sosok _secret admirer_ yang selalu memberinya bunga dan kertas – kertas kecil itu. Dan hari ini, ia rela datang satu jam lebih pagi hanya untuk mencari tahu siapakah manusia menyebalkan yang selalu bersembunyi di balik bunga itu. Saat akan melewati kelasnya, ia mencoba mengintip ke dalam kelasnya dan _yeah_, disitu dia. Usahanya tidak sia – sia. Ada seseorang di dalam kelasnya, tengah berjalan kearah bangkunya. Baekhyun tak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Pemuda itu tampak celingukan sebelum akhirnya meletakkan bunga mawar berwarna merah disana. Baekhyun tercekat. Pasalnya itu mawar merah pertama yang diletakkan disana. Berarti pemuda itu benar – benar mencintainya. Oh—percaya diri sekali Byun Baek ini. Pemuda itu terlihat menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan—

_Deg._

Mata sipitnya membulat dan mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar selebar – lebarnya (?). Ia langsung berlari pergi ketika pemuda itu akan keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun berlari kearah toilet dan mencuci mukanya dengan air keran berkali - kali. Apa dia tidak salah lihat barusan? Ataukah ini mimpi? Atau dia tengah berkhayal? Tadi itu—Oh Sehun kan?

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang 'hobi' menganga lebar itu. Ia menggeleng – geleng imut dengan wajah yang sudah merona padam. Jadi selama ini yang menjadi _secret admirer_ nya adalah Oh Sehun? Orang yang selama ini dikaguminya? Atau karena alasan inikah Luhan selalu memintanya menjauhi Sehun? Ahh—pasti Luhan cemburu karena Sehun menyukainya. _Yeah_, Baekhyun pintar dan dia merasa sangat senang sekarang. Bukankah itu berarti kesempatan untuknya semakin terbuka lebar? Mulut mungilnya memekik –atau mungkin menjerit kecil sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari toilet pria itu.

"Yeol—aku ingin berceritaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras saat memasuki kelasnya. Sontak saja nama yang disebutnya tadi melonjak kaget dari bangkunya. "Eh? Kenapa ada Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun cengo beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum jahil melihat rona di pipi Kyungsoo. "Ah—ah, aku tahu. Kalian jadian ya?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda keduanya. Dan _blush_—kini wajah Chanyeol juga memerah. "KYAAA! Jadi benar? Astaga—sahabat macam apa kau Yeol sampai tak pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini hah?!" Baekhyun menjitaki kepala Chanyeol dan disusul suara 'aduh' berkali – kali.

"Kau kan terlalu sibuk dengan acara men_stalk_ mu itu." Baekhyun menghentikan ulah tangannya.

"Ah, benar juga." Ia kemudian duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Lalu? PJ nya mana?"

"_MWOOOO_?!"

.

.

**Official © Reflection**

.

.

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun tak lagi menemukan bunga mawar diatas mejanya, dan itu berarti mawar merah serta kertas bertuliskan '_**Aku benar – benar mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun, sejak dua tahun yang lalu**_' adalah yang terakhir diterimanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kemana perginya _secret admirer_ yang entah sejak kapan mulai menganggu pikirannya itu. '_Oh Sehun, apa mungkin dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Saat itu memang Sehun yang memberikan bunga itu. Lalu? Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku duluan? Yeah—sebaiknya begitu, karena aku yakin Sehun juga menyukaiku_.'

Dan berakhirlah Baekhyun diatap sekolah. Tempat janji bertemu Sehun. Untung dia bisa mengandalkan Chanyeol soal masalah ini, jadi dia bisa bertemu Sehun tanpa adanya gangguan dari Luhan –_yeah_, walau Luhan sudah tak menganggunya lagi beberapa waktu ini. Semoga saja mereka memang bukan sepasang suami istri, itulah doa Baekhyun kini. Ia menghembuskan nafas gugup saat mendapati tubuh jangkung Sehun membelakanginya. Surai _blonde_ nya tertiup angin dengan gerakan _slow motion_, membuat kesan _manly _melekat pada Sehun. '_Pantas saja Luhan sangat menyukainya_. _Dia memang tampan_.'

"Se—Sehun-_sshi_." Baekhyun menyapa lirih. Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun di depannya tengah menundukkan kepalanya malu - malu. Sehun tersenyum hangat yang membuat Baekhyun memekik senang dalam hatinya. "A—aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu—"

"Apa?"

"A—aku melihatmu meletakkan mawar merah di bangku ku."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Sungguh—Baekhyun bersumpah kalau Sehun tak terlihat kaget dengan ucapannya barusan, atau mungkin dia saja yang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya?

"Apa mungkin kau—"

"Kalau kau bertanya apa aku menyukaimu, jawabannya adalah 'iya'." Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata membulat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya mulai memanas. Tak dipungkiri kalau hatinya tengah menari – nari diatas awan sekarang. "Tapi—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun menyerngit. "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

_Jdeerrr._

Pernyataan apa itu? Baru saja Baekhyun merasakan senang hingga menjalar keseluruh saraf – sarafnya, kini lontaran ucapan racun langsung membinasakan perasaan bahagianya barusan. Masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sehun mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu karena _hyung_ ku mencintaimu." tutur Sehun lagi.

"Heh? _Hyung_?"

"Luhan _hyung_—" _Deg_. Lagi – lagi mata bulan sabitnya mendelik tak percaya. _Hyung_? Itu berarti Sehun dan Luhan— "_Yeah_, Luhan _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ kandungku. Tak banyak yang tahu memang, atau mungkin memang tak ada yang tahu disini. Dia yang mengirim bunga setiap hari di bangkumu." Baekhyun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi mulutnya hanya menganga tanpa menyuarakan suara sedikit pun. "Soal bunga mawar itu—itu adalah mawar terakhirnya. Dia menitipkannya padaku. Seminggu yang lalu dia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini. Dia pergi ke London, memilih meneruskan _study_ nya disana."

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

"_**Sunbae tak usah melarang – larangku seperti ini. Harusnya sunbae tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Bagaimana jika sunbae berada di posisiku hah? Mengagumi seseorang tapi tak bisa meraihnya? Apa sunbae pernah merasakannya? Tidak kan?!"**_

_Tes._

_Tes._

_**Mengagumi seseorang tapi tak bisa meraihnya?**_

_Tes_

Tidak—kalimat itu terlalu kejam untuk diucapkannya pada Luhan. Karena pada kenyataannya, Luhanlah yang merasakan sakit itu, melebihi dirinya. Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kehilangan _secret admirer_ nya rasanya bahkan jauh lebih sakit ketimbang pernyataan Sehun barusan. Ternyata, selama ini Luhan—

"Hiks—"

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Luhan _hyung_ bilang aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun sampai kau sendiri yang mendatangiku." Tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke lantai dingin atap sekolah ini. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya menahan isakan menyedihkan yang bahkan tak pernah di keluarkannya selama ini.

"_**Sebenarnya kau itu menyukai pengirim bunga ini atau Sehun hah?" –Chanyeol **_

"_**Sepertinya keduanya. Hhehe."**_

Tidak—Baekhyun menyukai _secret admirer_ nya itu. Ia mencintainya dan bukan Oh Sehun. _Yeah_, inilah kebodohannya. Dimana dia tak bisa membedakan yang mana rasa cinta dan yang mana rasa kekaguman. Selama ini, Luhan lah yang mengobati perasaan cemburu Baekhyun ketika Sehun dielu-elukan oleh fans – fans nya. Luhan juga yang selalu membuat harinya ceria ketika mendapati tangkai per tangkai bunga mawar dengan tulisan penyemangat di baliknya. Kata – kata sederhana yang diucapkan Luhan bahkan selalu membuatnya merona. Dia akan kecewa bila tak mendapati setangkai mawar di mejanya, dan yang paling disesalinya adalah **mawar merah** itu adalah mawar terakhir untuknya.

"_**Kau tidak mengerti Baekhyun, jadi diamlah." –Luhan**_

"_**Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Perasaan kita berbeda, maka dari itu sunbae tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."**_

"Hiks—"

Sehun mengusap – usap pundak Baekhyun. _Yeah_, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun. Pasti sangat mengejutkan ketika tahu semuanya tak sama seperti yang kita harapkan. Terlebih orang yang sebenarnya kita butuhkan telah pergi. Kadang suatu kehidupan itu seperti cermin, dimana refleksi bayangan kita saat bercermin adalah kebalikannya. Seperti hidup, dalam hidup pun terkadang refleksinya seperti cermin, terbalik dengan kenyataan yang kita ingini. Dan sialnya ini harus terjadi padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk peka dengan keadaan sekitarmu.

"_**Hentikan Byun Baekhyun!" –Luhan **_

"_**Terserah apa pun yang akan sunbae lakukan padaku. Yang jelas aku akan tetap mencintai Oh Sehun!"**_

"Hiks—hiks, Lu—Luhan, _mianhae_—hiks."

"Ini—" Sehun menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meraih amplop itu perlahan. "Kau tahu itu dari siapa kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Pasti Luhan. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu. Lebih baik kau membacanya di rumah. Lebih rileks bukan?" Setidaknya usulan Sehun masuk akal. Baekhyun pun hanya menurut kemana Sehun membawanya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya—" Mereka menghentikannya langkah kakinya. "Apa kau mencintai _hyung _ku?" Baekhyun lagi – lagi menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan padahal nama 'Luhan' saja belum disebutkan. Entahlah—yang jelas degupan ini lebih kuat ketimbang degupannya saat berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Sangat mencintainya." Sehun tersenyum simpul dan kembali melangkah.

.

.

**Official © Reflection**

.

.

Baekhyun membuka surat pemberian Luhan dengan tangan gemetar. Ia bahkan belum membukanya tapi matanya sudah memanas. Oh ayolah—ia bahkan bukan lelaki cengeng sebelumnya. Apakah dia menyesal? Sangat. Sangat sangat menyesal. Perlahan lipatan kertas itu dibukanya, dan menampangkan tulisan hangul Luhan yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Dan setetes _liquid_ pun lolos dari matanya, menyadari kalau memang Luhan lah _secret admirer_ nya selama ini.

_**To Baekhyun.**_

_**Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Byun Baekhyun...**_

_**Maaf..**_

_**Karena selama ini aku selalu berbuat kasar padamu. Seperti membentakmu atau mengancammu untuk tidak mendekati Sehun...**_

_**Mungkin jika kau mau melirik sedikit ke dalam hatiku, aku cemburu...**_

_**Aku cemburu melihat orang yang kusukai justru menyukai adikku, kau tahu rasanya bukan? Aku bahkan tak bisa menuliskan bagaimana rasanya. Yang kutahu rasanya sakit, ah tidak—bahkan lebih dari itu...mungkin perih? Entahlah...**_

_**Maaf...**_

_**Karena aku telah menjadi pengagum rahasiamu selama ini...**_

_**Maafkan aku yang bahkan tak berani menampakkan wajahku di depanmu dan hanya melihat senyumanmu dari balik pintu kelasmu...**_

_**Kau benar—aku mendengarnya saat kau mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa kau membenci orang yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan bunga itu, ya, aku setuju...**_

_**Aku memang hanya menjadi bayangan di balik bunga – bunga itu. Kau benar—aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku...**_

_**Maaf...**_

_**Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun...**_

_**Mungkin akan sangat sulit bagiku melupakan perasaan ini begitu saja. Jadi, aku memilih pergi. Mungkin dengan ini, aku akan bisa menerima semuanya. Dan aku akan rela melepasmu, jika kau benar – benar mencintai Sehun...**_

_**Maaf...**_

_**Maafkan aku...**_

_**Dan terakhir—terima kasih telah mengajarkanku cinta, dan menunjukkan padaku 'apa itu perjuangan', apa yang kau lakukan untuk Sehun selama ini, aku menghargainya...**_

_**Terima kash...**_

_**Saranghae Byun Baekhyun...**_

_**Luhan.**_

"Hiks—bodoh! Luhan bodoh! Hiks—" Baekhyun melempar surat itu asal diatas meja belajarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telungkup dan kepala yang terbenam di bantal. Ia menjerit bahkan menangis meluapkan perasaannya disana. Penyesalan memang selalu terjadi di akhir, dan seharusnya kau menyadari itu, Baekhyun. Kau terlambat. Dan isakan itu pun berakhir dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

**END? GAK LAH—MASIH LANJUT! HHEHE**

.

.

**Official © Reflection**

.

.

Seminggu berakhir dengan habisnya hari – hari Baekhyun di rumah –atau lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Dia setiap harinya hanya mengunci diri di kamar, hampir membuat semua anggota keluarganya stress. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mengunjunginya pun tak digubrisnya. Ia hanya meringkuk di balik selimut dengan lelehan – lelehan air mata di pipinya. Menyesal, _yeah_ kata itu bahkan bisa membuat Baekhyun yang sangat ceria menjadi semengerikan ini. Seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun tengah tertidur karena menangis semalaman.

_Baekhyun merasa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan sekolahnya, dimana ia dapat melihat Sehun tengah duduk sendiri di samping jendela dengan buku tebal di depannya. Dan Baekhyun ingat, bukankah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun? Baekhyun melangkah pelan, memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Yeah, saat ia melihat Sehun, ia ingat bahwa ia mencari buku sastra disini. Tangannya mencari – cari deretan buku yang mungkin menarik dibaca, tapi matanya sesekali melirik kearah Sehun. Persis dengan yang dilakukannya dulu._

_Saat Sehun menoleh, Baekhyun buru – buru memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung menarik sebuah buku sastra tebal di depannya. Namun bukannya segera pergi, ia malah terpaku disana. Matanya bertemu dengan manik mata indah diseberangnya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena sebagian tertutup buku. Yeah, mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mata yang bersinar indah seperti mutiara hitam itu langsung membulat dan si pemilik berlari keluar, menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan di dalam perpustakaan. Baekhyun baru saja ingin mengejarnya tapi suara penjaga perpustakaan sudah lebih dulu menginterupsinya._

_Mata itu—bukankah itu Luhan? Kenapa dia baru menyadari sekarang?_

_Baekhyun tertegun. Tiba – tiba saja ia merasa di giring oleh angin hingga tubuhnya tiba di sebuah koridor. Matanya menerawang di kejauhan, dan melihat Luhan masih berlari dengan memegangi dadanya. Luhan berhenti. Luhan menumpu sebelah tangannya pada tembok dan sebelah tangan lagi pada lututnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Luhan, tapi Luhan tak melihatnya. Ia melambai – lambai di depan wajah Luhan, namun Luhan tak melihat keberadaannya. Seolah, Baekhyun tengah menyaksikan masa lalunya sendiri, ya, ia kembali di masa satu tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun tertegun saat Luhan mendongak, justru senyuman manislah yang terpampang di wajahnya._

"_Ahhhh—hampir saja ketahuan. Bodoh kau, Luhan." Luhan memukul – mukul kepalanya sebelum akhirnya meringis pelan. Baekhyun yang berada di depannya mau tak mau ikut terkekeh kecil. "Tak apa—untuk hari ini cukup. Hah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas." Lagi, Baekhyun dapat melihat senyuman tulus Luhan sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berlari menuju kelasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris menatap punggung yang menjauh itu—_

"_Saranghae, Luhan hyung—" lirihnya._

"_Nado_—_saranghae_—" Baekhyun menggelinjang jeli saat merasakan sesuatu berhembus menerpa tengkuknya. Ia mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Loh? Semenjak kapan tirai kamarnya terbuka? Dan—kenapa perutnya seperti di lilit sesuatu? Masih dengan posisi tertidur, Baekhyun menyibak sedikit selimutnya dan mendapati sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan nafas seseorang menerpa tengkuknya, ada sensasi geli dan hangat yang menguar disana. Ia dapat merasakan dada bidang yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya, ada detakan tak normal yang dirasakan punggungnya, dan itu pun juga membuat jantungnya langsung berdegup tak tenang.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok yang ditangisinya atau bahkan diimpikannya telah berada di depannya. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis, ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih mendekat dan mendaratkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih belum mencerna kejadian barusan hanya mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dan mulai membalas pelukan itu.

"Ini mimpi yang keterlaluan." gumamnya pelan. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menyergitkan dahi heran. "Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan dengan tega memberiku mimpi yang terasa nyata seperti ini? Bisa – bisa aku gila hanya karena memikirkannya." Luhan beralih menatap manik mata Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau bicara apa eoh?"

"Kau tidak sebal apa _hyung_? Bagaimana bisa mimpi seperti ini? Terlalu nyata dan pasti akan menyakitkan ketika aku bangun nanti. Aku saja sampai kesal." Luhan makin bingung. Ekspresinya sungguh tak dapat digambarkan lagi. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Luhan tertawa kecil. "_See?_ Bahkan tawamu nampak nyata." Ok—Luhan benar – benar terpingkal kali ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Baekhyunnie~"

"Bohong—kau kan ada di London!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mau bukti?"

"Bukti ap—" Gerakan bibir Baekhyun terhenti oleh sesuatu yang dingin yang menyapa bibirnya. Matanya sipitnya membulat saat menyadari kalau bibir Luhan menyentuh miliknya. Merebut ciuman pertamanya. Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterkejutannya barusan. Luhan mulai melumat dan sedikit menjilat bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan itu.

"Nyata. Hebat. Aku mimpi berciuman dengan Luhan _hyung_."

_Bletak._

"Awww! Sakitthh—" Baekhyun meringis sementara tangannya mengusap – usap kepalanya sayang.

"Masih merasa ini mimpi?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya. Oh _God_—di depannya benar Luhan dan—Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dengan keras lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Hatinya melonjak senang dan entah kenapa air mata yang harusnya kering sekarang justru keluar lagi. Namun ada kelegaan dan perasaan nyaman di hatinya, membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. "Hiks—_hyung_. Kau benar Luhan_ hyung_ kan?"

"Iya bodoh! Kau ini apa – apaan sih? Menganggap ciumanku mimpi lagi. Apa sebegitu cintanyakah kau padaku heum?" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Luhan. Oh—Luhan bermaksud bercanda tapi Baekhyun yang polos justru mengangguk – angguk lucu, membuat Luhan tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa disini? Katanya kau ke London?"

"Memangnya kau mau aku ke London?"

"Kau mau meninggalkanku hah?! Aku bunuh kau Oh Luhan!" Baekhyun bersungut kesal. "Eh—kenapa aku baru tahu kalau margamu 'Oh' ya, aku benar – benar tidak tahu apapun sebelumnya. Oh _my_! Aku _stalker_ yang payah!"

"_Yeah_, kau saja tak tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga padamu selama ini. Kau sangat bodoh!" Luhan menghadiahi jitakan kecil di dahi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun ber'_aww_ ria dengan wajah yang merah padam, entah karena apa.

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Apa?"

"Tentang kebohongan tidak elitmu ini." Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Ini hanyalah rencana Sehun yang aku jalankan. Awalnya aku memang ingin ke London, tapi Sehun terus memaksaku untuk mengetahui isi hatimu dulu. Bukankah pergi sebelum mendengar 'pernyataan' itu dari mulut orangnya sendiri akan tidak tenang? Makanya aku menyetujuinya."

"_**Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau mencintai hyung ku?" –Sehun **_

"_**Sangat mencintainya."**_

"OH SEHUUUUNNN SIALAAAANNNN!"

.

.

.

.

**END BENERAAANNN!**

Fiuuuh—gimanakah? Ini **FF **_**crack pair**_ saya yang pertama dan saya menyelesaikan ini hanya semalam, jadi mungkin banyak sekali kurangnya. Karena saya **LuBaek **_**shipper**_, jadi saya gunakan mereka sebagai _pairing_ nya? Apa jalan ceritanya udah ketebak tadi? Kalau iya, berarti saya gagal bikin _surprise_... T^T

Ya udin deh, gpp. Ohhoho. Saya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa secuil '_review_' dari kalian #jiaaahhh.

**So, mind to review?**

.


End file.
